Albus Potter: Shadow of Glory
by Boltstriker
Summary: This is a full story, continuing the three chapters from my Harry Potter collection of stories. They will still be there, but they will also be here. I hope you enjoy!
1. Mystery of the Hog's Head

Albus Potter and the Mystery of the Hog's Head

Just a fun little idea I had. Enjoy!

Albus Potter was walking down High Street of Hogsmeade with his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Three years ago, Albus was Sorted into the Slytherin, and he developed a friendly relationship with Scorpius.

"Hey Al, look who it is," Scorpius said, pointing at the Honeydukes window.

Sitting at the window was Viola Stringer, Albus's long-time crush, who played Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Albus became a sort of friendly rival to her, playing Chaser for the Slytherin team, and matches between the two always ended up with each of them making ten or eleven goals apiece. Off the pitch, however, Viola would almost never interact with him. Worse, she harbored feelings for his older brother James.

Albus shook his head, breaking out of a semi-trance from looking at Viola.

"I'm not going to do it."

"Come on, just do it," Scorpius egged him on.

"I am not doing it."

"Just do it."

"No."

"At least go inside and get some sweets, then maybe go for it," Scorpius said strongly, afterwards muttering, "No wonder you're not a Gryffindor."

Albus and Scorpius walked into the shop, and Albus caught a glimpse of Viola admiring James from afar, which greatly angered him. James was currently talking to Roxanne, his cousin, no doubt getting dangerous discontinued Weasley's merchandise from the daughter of the founder. What he didn't know was that Albus had been getting dangerous merchandise from his Uncle Ron ever since he'd been allowed to go on Hogsmeade trips.

Scorpius and Albus separated and hunted for sweets, eventually coming back with numerous boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Blowing Gum, Licorice wands, and other candies. The two Slytherins were arguably the richest students in their year, with Scorpius's father Draco having inherited a large fortune upon the death of his father, and Albus's father Harry getting paid extremely well, as he was the Head Auror and was a member of the Wizengamot. They paid the cashier ten Galleons each, and Scorpius pushed Albus toward Viola, who was sitting and talking with her friends.

"Hey Stringer," said Albus awkwardly, and all her friends giggled except Rose Weasley, Albus's cousin, who could see the intention of his appearance.

"Hi Potter," Viola said, brushing her long blonde hair aside, "Excited for the match tomorrow?"

Albus remembered that Slytherin was playing Gryffindor the next day, and made a mental note to polish his broomstick that night.

"Yeah, er, good luck."

As Albus left the shop to join back up with Scorpius, Viola's entourage giggled excessively, but Rose only looked with a gaze of sorrow at him.

"That was absolutely pathetic," Scorpius said as they turned a corner.

"You don't understand. It's like she's a veela or something," Albus said dreamily.

"That, and she doesn't like you," Scorpius added, and continued upon seeing Albus's look of confusion. "Look, I get my information from Rose," – Rose was Scorpius's girlfriend – "And she says that Stringer can't stand you."

"And why is that?"

"Well, maybe it has to do with Quidditch. I mean, we do beat Gryffindor almost every match, thanks to me," Scorpius said – he had indeed inherited his father's talent for Seeking.

"I think I need to down my feelings with firewhisky," Albus said glumly, "Just make sure there aren't any prefects around."

Albus and Scorpius entered the Hog's Head, the dingy pub a little way's away from High Street, where Aberforth Dumbledore was humming and wiping down a glass.

"'Afternoon, Ab," Albus said, and Aberforth nodded before looking back down.

The pub was full of odd people, but Albus could definitely recognize a few, like Mundungus Fletcher, who was currently hidden under a purple veil, and Hagrid, whose massive stature made him nearly unmistakable. Hagrid and Mundungus were discussing some odd events that had happened recently, including the return of Fawkes to Hogwarts no more than a week ago. The phoenix landed by the Headmaster's Tower, cawing to Professor Flitwick before the tiny Headmaster let him in. He looked pretty badly injured when Albus saw him, since he was in the Headmaster's office for setting off a Portable Swamp by the Owlery.

"An' then I said ter Flitwick, 'did yeh ask Dumbledore's portrait yet?' and he said no. So we went up ter the study, an' Dumbledore said tha' some strange things – oh, hello Al, and you too Scorpius."

"Professor Hagrid, what are you doing here?" asked Scorpius, who was friendly enough to call Hagrid solely by his name.

"Jus' waitin' fer someone. Yeh know Al, I'll bet yeh'll really like the next creature I brought in," Hagrid said excitedly, brushing away Scorpius's question.

Albus's stomach turned – when Hagrid said he thought Albus would like something, it usually ended up being very dangerous. His father had once told him the story of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts, and how his friend Dean Thomas ended up in the hospital wing with second degree burns because of them.

"Yeh know, Ab said he was lookin' fer a couple o' students to do 'im a favor. Mind if yeh help 'im out?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure," said Albus before Scorpius could decline.

The two walked to Aberforth, albeit Scorpius very reluctantly, and asked what he needed.

"You see that painting over there? When it opens, go inside and investigate, 'cause some strange things have been happening in there."

A portrait of a girl no older than thirteen opened next to them, and she smiled as the two Slytherins approached. A dark corridor appeared, and they clambered into it. The farther into the tunnel, the hotter it got, until it reached an almost unbearable temperature. A stone door opened, and a vast room full of burnt furniture and destroyed magical artifacts became visible. In a few spots in the room, fires were raging and charring more things in the room.

"Where are we?" asked Scorpius.

"I dunno, but take your wand out," Albus said, pulling out his own alder wand.

As they descended some stairs into the room, a flaming Fizzing Whizbee soared atop their heads, and a reanimated quintaped skeleton tried to attack them before Scorpius Stunned it. Almost as if sensing their presence, the fire in the other sections of the room starting raging toward them at unimaginable speeds, and Albus was grateful that Professor Glossarist, the Charms professor, had taught them the Aqua Eructo Charm and the Ebulbio Jinx the day before.

"AQUA ERUCTO!" screamed Albus, and Scorpius caught on, yelling "EBULBIO!"

Soon, they were inside a giant bubble. Scorpius cast the Bubble-Head Charm on both of them so they wouldn't drown, but they weren't exactly sure the bubble would hold off the fire.

As the fire approached, Albus could make out distinct shapes of magical beasts like chimaeras and augureys.

Scorpius bellowed something that sounded like, "ESSFEENFAR!" and Albus could make nothing of it. The bubble around them collapsed, and Scorpius raised his wand and screamed at the top of his lungs, "PARTIS TEMPORUS!"

The flames stopped in their tracks and dispersed until the room was ablaze no more. Scorpius walked up to Albus, and panted weakly, "It's Fiendfyre, you idiot."

"That was amazing," Albus said, patting his friend on the back as Scorpius looked to him for support.

"You think so?" Scorpius mumbled, "Let's get out of here."

Albus wanted to as well, but he noticed something rather odd resting in an open armoire. It looked like a dead fetus that had been extracted from its mother, but its eyes were scarlet and its nostrils were serpentine. It was curled up into a ball, and every couple seconds it would shudder lightly.

"Scorp, you don't reckon . . ."

"We are _not_ bringing that thing with us!" Scorpius snarled, suddenly full with energy.

"We have to tell Flitwick! He has to hide it! _This is Voldemort!_ " Albus exclaimed. "How would you feel if this thing fell into the hands of a Death Eater?"

"All of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban," Scorpius said dismissively.

"But not all of the sympathizers are. Rumors are circulating that the Thicknesse bloke who was Minister back in '98 was coerced, and wasn't even under the Imperius Curse," Albus said breathily.

"Fine," Scorpius said darkly, "But we tell no one. My father would be executed if the Ministry found out his son had the body of You-Know-Who in his possession."

Albus wrapped the small Voldemort fetus in a cloth and took him to the large oak doors at the front of the room. When he and Scorpius exited the room, they found themselves on the seventh floor, not too far from Flitwick's office. They ran to Flitwick and told him to guard it more carefully, and all was well for now.


	2. The New Teacher

Albus Potter and the New Teacher

Just a sequel to Albus Potter and the Mystery of the Hog's Head. PM me or tell me in a review if you think I should do a full series of this, like the length of Ancient Gods or maybe even a full length novel. Your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Albus and Scorpius got ready for the Quidditch match that fine Sunday morning, and they ran to the pitch. Waiting for them was Slytherin captain Harvey Cracknell, a burly Beater with biceps the size of foxes.

"Where've you been? The Gryffindors were ready hours ago!" he bellowed.

"Who do they have playing?" asked Deborah Portman, Albus's fellow Chaser.

"It's Stringer, Bell, and Wood as Chasers, Potter on Keeper, Weasley and Edelman as Beaters, and Potter on Seeker."

Lily, Albus's younger sister, had just been chosen as Gryffindor Seeker earlier that term, which further overshadowed Albus's accomplishments, which included Potions accolades and amazing Chasing skills. James was Gryffindor captain, and he had inherited his uncle's Keeper skills, and Roxanne was a Beater, getting her prowess from her father.

"What's happened to Dunbar?" asked Andrew Aragon, the seventh year Keeper who had a slight obsession with Merlin.

"Dunno, but my sources tell me that Bell isn't too good," Cracknell told him. "Anyway, they're going to start the match any second. Hands in the middle."

The entire Slytherin team put their hands in the middle of their huddle, and on the count of three exclaimed "Slytherin!"

"Teams, enter the pitch!" called the commanding voice of Madam Hooch, and two sets of seven players, one wearing scarlet and the other clad in green, walked dramatically onto the pitch to the cheers of hundreds of students. Unsurprisingly, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had united against Gryffindor as always, but a massive influx of Slytherin students from the past few years had almost compensated for it.

"Brooms to the ready," she called, and the teams mounted their brooms. Albus's Thunderbird II, the newest model of broom to be released, churned with excitement as tension filled the air. "Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered, and Albus wasn't sure if Cracknell was crushing James's hand, or the other way around. "Go!"

In a flash, Albus was off, and he could briefly see Madam Hooch releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch as he flew off with the Quaffle.

"Albus Potter off with the Quaffle," called Bert Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fifth year who did the match commentary, "Speeding toward James Potter, a glint of sibling rivalry in his eye. He throws it, and ooh – James just misses it! Ten-naught Slytherin!"

After that goal, Viola Stringer got the Quaffle, who dropped it after nearly getting hit by a Bludger pelted by Cracknell. Deborah Portman caught it in a swift dive, and soared toward the hoops. James just barely blocked it, and in anger, Roger Morlock, the second Beater, threw his bat at the opposing Keeper.

"That's a penalty for Gryffindor," Macmillan announced.

Andrew Aragon failed to block the Quaffle, leaving the score 10-10. Albus took the Quaffle from that point forward, making another goal, and another, and another. The score was 40-10 for Slytherin before Macmillan could say "And Potter's got the Quaffle again."

Then came the bad part – Scorpius Malfoy fell to the ground like an owl that just flew into a window. Up above, where he had been searching for the Golden Snitch, a horde of dementors were flying toward the pitch. Except they weren't dementors, they had a more silvery cloak, and they lacked the hood that hid the dementor's mouth.

"Potter, lethifolds at 12 o'clock!" barked Cracknell.

The stadium became immersed in a state of confusion, but the lethifolds kept approaching. They tried to attack Lily once as soon as she saw the Snitch, but Albus figured that was a coincidence. All he cared about was getting his wand, his precious wand of alder and dragon heartstring core. _Accio wand_ , he thought desperately, and apparently so did the other players as well. Fourteen wands of varying size and shape flew through the air to the Quidditch pitch.

"Incendio!" Albus yelled as a lethifold swooped around James, thinking it would burn the shroud, but to no avail. "Flipendo!" he tried, but the lethifold merely staggered.

From the spectator stands, in the unmistakably squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick, the incantation "Expecto patronum!" was called out. A shield of golden and silvery light spewed forth from his wand, and the lethifolds were pushed back. Getting the idea, Albus tried the incantation, wishing desperately that no harm would be done to anyone there, bellowing "Expecto patronum!" A glimmer a silvery light, then it faltered and died. Four lethifolds were closing in on Viola, threatening to strangle her. One yanked her off her broom, and another wrapped a section of its shroud around her neck. Albus could think of nothing else but her being okay, and he yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The spectators came out of their panic to witness the magic being performed in front of them, no less by a fourth year. Albus was told of the Patronus, and that his dad's took the form of a stag, but what flew in front of him was definitely not a stag. A gigantic golden eagle soared through the sky, flying through crowds of lethifolds and driving back the fog that had formed. The lethifolds scattered, and Albus looked around at the applause he got. Unfortunately, the lethifold holding Viola in a chokehold threw her up into the air, and Albus had only a second to act to decide if she would live or die. In one fell swoop, Albus dove under her, hoping to catch her in his arms. He had, most unfortunately, miscalculated, and Viola fell on his back, dragging both of them down to the ground.

Albus woke up in a bed he could only recognize as a hospital wing bed, seeing as he had been there many times before for Quidditch injuries.

"Madam Pomfrey, how long was I out?" Albus asked groggily to the matron hovering over him.

"Only a few minutes, the match restarted without you. I say, that sport is so dangerous that it's a shame they haven't discontinued it," Madam Pomfrey said angrily.

Albus looked to his left to see Viola in a hospital bed as well, except she wasn't awake – she didn't even look like she was breathing. Before he could do anything, the doors to the hospital opened, and a man in a dark grey suit with a well-groomed beard and stubbly moustache entered.

"Poppy, may I talk to Mr. Potter?"

"Very well Atlas, but you have five minutes," Madam Pomfrey said uninterestedly.

The man named Atlas walked briskly to Albus's bed and held out his hand. Albus noticed a blood red ring on his fourth finger, but he shook it anyway.

"Professor Mortelux, Mr. Potter. How do you do?"

"I've been better," Albus replied weakly.

"That's a shame. I'm truly sorry about the lethifold incident, that's partially my fault," Mortelux said apologetically.

" _You set those lethifolds on everyone?_ " Albus asked with indignation, but Mortelux just sighed.

"No, but I didn't come here fast enough to dispel them. You see, I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so-"

"But what about Professor Pardus?"

"Professor Pardus has been – er – dishonorably discharged, following the discovery that he was breeding Nundus in the Room of Requirement, and that he was planning on unleashing lethifolds for his students to take care of for a lesson. Professor Flitwick called me in as his replacement, but I got here just after you got rid of the lethifolds."

"So why are you here, sir?"

"Foremost, I wanted to congratulate you and producing a Patronus on the first try, and no less as a fourth year. Second, Professor Slughorn, who is currently ill, asked me to tell you have been selected as one of the Chasers for the Hogwarts team in the International Wizarding School Quidditch Cup."

"Er, what?"

"You see, for hundreds of years, there have only been seven major wizarding schools around the globe, but that all changed a few weeks ago. The new American wizarding school, Aquila Academy, has agreed to compete in the competition, which hasn't been played in over three hundred years, ever since the Escola de Catala in northern Spain closed its doors. On January 1st, you and your six fellow teammates will take a Portkey to Aquila Academy in the early morning to report for the welcome ceremony, joined by Professor Flitwick. For the remainder of the year, you will be staying at Aquila Academy, and you shall be supervised by me."

Albus was shocked – him, chosen for an international event? Mortelux had to be bluffing . . . surely this was all a dream . . . he would wake up any moment.

A mosquito entered the room and buzzed around Mortelux, who reached into the sleeve of his suit jacket for his wand. Albus noticed something very odd, a scar in the shape of a skull. At first, he thought nothing of it, but he then remembered something his father had told him. " _If only they started checking to see if Sirius was really guilty . . . every Death Eater bears the Dark Mark on their arm, and if you see it, never trust a word they say_."

So, was the International Wizarding School Quidditch Cup really a lie, or was Mortelux telling the truth? If Flitwick had hired an ex-Death Eater, there was definitely a reason behind it, and it meant that he was trustworthy.

The next day, Albus ran to the Slytherin dormitories from the hospital wing, briefly noticing that Viola's bed was vacant, to express the news. Judging by the festive nature and balloons scattered around the common room, someone else had too.

"Al, did you hear?" asked Scorpius from behind him, "Cracknell's Beater for the school team!"

"Congratulate him for me!" Albus exclaimed.

"The new bloke, Mortelux, he came in and told him this morning at practice. We said he already told someone else on our team, but he wouldn't disclose any more, and neither did the team. I just know it wasn't me," Scorpius explained.

"That's 'cause it was me!" Albus exclaimed ecstatically, and Scorpius's eyes widened.

"You . . . well I'll be damned . . . Congratulations, Al! Hey everyone, Potter's a Chaser for the school team!" Scorpius announced, and people started flocking in his direction, particularly girls. Albus pained at the thought of this, since the only girl he could care about was Viola, the only girl who wouldn't like him back. Perhaps the heroic incident with the lethifolds had changed her opinion, but he doubted it, since shifting feelings from your crush to their brother seemed almost impossible. He made a mental note to ask Rose about this sort of thing.

"You know, you're allowed to bring a guest," Scorpius said over the crowd's chatter, "Mortelux said so."

"Of course you're coming with me, Scorp. Just tell your dad to tell the Minister we'll make sure to win!" Albus exclaimed, all thoughts of Viola or lethifolds or love slipping from his mind. His best friend and he were going on a six month trip to America, where he would compete in an international Quidditch competition. It was like a dream come true.


	3. Aquila Academy

Albus Potter and Aquila Academy

January 1st approached like a tornado, with everything its in path being reduced to rubble. Halloween was barely significant, and Christmas was forgettable were it not for his new green-and-silver Weasley sweater and a new cage for his owl, Minerva, both of which were sent by his Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. All he and Scorpius cared about was that in a few days' time, they would on their way to Aquila Academy.

It was New Year's Day, and Albus and Scorpius lay awake in their beds at 5:55 AM . . . 5:56, 5:57, 5:58, 5:59 . . .

The alarm clock blared through the dormitory, and Albus and Scorpius jumped out of bed and threw on their robes faster than their roommates, Joshua Parkinson and Noah Connors, could crawl out of bed. They dashed through the corridors, narrowly dodging Peeves and a few ghosts, arriving at the entrance hall in forty seconds flat.

"Well, I'm sure you've all played each other before," said Flitwick, who was standing at the polished oak doors that led to the Great Hall. His eyes fell on Scorpius, "Mr. Malfoy, what brings you here?"

"I chose him as a guest, sir," said Albus, and the two Ravenclaws who had been selected for the team dashed to their dormitory, returning in a few minutes.

In front of Albus stood, not including friends, Harvey Cracknell and Elias Anderson, a Hufflepuff sixth year, as Beaters, Ju Chang, a Ravenclaw fifth year, as Seeker, _James_ as Keeper, and Xavier Smith, a Hufflepuff seventh year, and – it just had to be – Viola as his fellow Chasers. Fortunately for Scorpius, Albus figured, Viola was bringing Rose, and the couple wouldn't have to part for months on end. _Why couldn't we be like that?_ Albus thought angrily.

"Ok, Mr. Filch has already loaded your luggage into the carriage," Flitwick called out, looking at his checklist. "Now for a roll call, umm, Anderson!"

"Present."

"Chang."

"Here."

"Cracknell."

"It's too early for this."

"Potter."

"Yes," said James and Albus at the same time.

"Very well. Smith."

"Good morning."

"Stringer."

"Here."

"Good, good. If you would please follow me," Flitwick announced, and the doors to the entrance courtyard opened. He took the students through the courtyard and across the viaduct, leading them to a clearing by Hogsmeade station. Nestled between the trees stood a fifteen foot tall black dragon, with a golden carriage embellished with the Hogwarts crest atop its back.

"We have to make an entrance, don't we?" Flitwick asked cheerfully.

Albus clambered up the dragon's back, who was surprisingly tolerant of people for a dragon. Hagrid came lumbering toward the dragon once everyone was in.

"Alrigh', the Hebridean Black's ready. Hippus is on guard, jus' like yeh ordered."

"Excellent, thank you Hagrid. See you soon, my friend," Flitwick said from the window. The Hebridean Black flapped its gigantic wings, and soon enough the fifteen passengers were off the ground.

"Who's flying this thing?" asked Scorpius.

"This dragon can think for itself, Mr. Malfoy. It knows where we are going," Flitwick explained.

The Scottish countryside passed by underneath them, the moors and mountains blending together like a watercolor painting. Soon, the landscape became nothing but blue waves, bobbing up and down at the water's surface.

"Students, this is the time when you'll want to hang on for dear life," said Flitwick cheerfully, his wand aloft. "Spatium Reflexus!"

In front of the dragon, a black dot appeared. It was fairly small, except for the fact that in two seconds it had grown to the size of Sicily. The dragon kept flying through, and the sensation Albus felt while going through the newly-created wormhole was similar to that of Apparition, as his father had taken him to work one day with it, except that it was much more disorienting and over much too slowly. It had taken ten seconds for the dragon to exit the wormhole, and by that time Elias Anderson had vomited onto the fabric of space-time. Albus wondered what sort of problems this would cause logistically, but it didn't seem to cause any, as the world seemed perfectly normal.

"Newest spell to date, developed by the wizards in Switzerland. Wonderful fellows, they are, helping out at CERN," Flitwick said, looking extremely proud that he had successfully performed that spell.

The coastline of the Eastern United States appeared in the distance, and it grew ever closer. Once the dragon was over land, Albus could start making out monuments in Washington D.C. The Washington Monument stood ever so graceful over the National Mall, with the Lincoln Memorial and the Capitol Building directly along the mall. The dragon landed a short ways' away from the city proper in a moor, which Flitwick called Foggy Bottom. In front of them stood a massive marble building that looked quite like the Capitol Building, except it had various towers around it, so it looked like an American Taj Mahal. The front windows were covered by United States flags, and there were smaller flags above them, one for each state. Large doors were open in the front of the school, and inside Albus could see eight flags with registration desks underneath, most likely for the Quidditch teams.

"Professor Canton, Hogwarts is here!" yelled a student who looked no older than twelve.

"Excellent, just excellent," said a redheaded man with a short beard and moustache, "Professor Flitwick, how delighted to see you again!"

"Yes, yes, Michael, it's truly nice to see you again as well, but I must escort my students to the registration desk," Flitwick said irritably.

The fifteen Hogwarts representatives approached a desk under the Union Jack with the Hogwarts crest superimposed upon it. Albus strode up to the front of the group with Scorpius in tow.

"Name?" asked the middle-aged witch at the desk.

"Albus Potter," said Albus.

"Potter? Son of _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

Albus hated it when people referenced his father, since he was so successful and accomplished. Living if the shadow of your brother was hard enough, but living in the shadow of your father and brother is another story.

"Alright, is everything here correct? Birthdate is August 17, 2006, place of residence at 12 Grimmauld Place, fourth year of education in Slytherin House?"

"All there."

"Your friend's name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

The witch lowered her voice, "Wasn't his dad in league with You-Know-Who?"

" _Scorpius Malfoy_ ," Albus repeated grittily.

"Alright, alright. What's his information?"

"My birthdate is November 16, 2005, I live at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, and I'm in my fourth year in Slytherin," said Scorpius from behind Albus.

"Yes, very well, everything seems to be in order. Take your luggage to our caretaker, Mr. Spruce, and go into the Assembly Hall to wait."

Albus and Scorpius headed into the hall, and it was a sight to behold. It was a large elliptical room with rows of seats assembled all around, with desks in front of every seat. In the middle, there was a large crest with an eagle, thirteen arrows, and an olive branch holding a spangled shield. After about twenty minutes, the man named Professor Canton strode to the middle of the hall.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all! It is my greatest honor to welcome the Quidditch players from the eight esteemed wizarding schools across the country! Let us introduce the home team, the Aquila Academy Griffins!" Canton announced, and seven Aquila Academy students stood up, to the applause of many. "The Koldovstoretz School Graphorns!" and seven cloaked Russian men stood up, to the sounds of much less applause, but ecstatic clapping from their Headmaster. "The Selvamago Institute Lethifolds!" seven Brazilian students rose from their seats, and got much applause – Albus also shuddered at the name. "The Mahoutokoro School of Magic Demiguises!" seven Japanese students – all girls – joined the rest of the team in standing, and mostly boys applauded profusely. "The Uagadou School of Magic Erumpents!" seven African boys stood, and a few people clapped. "The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Chimaeras!" seven Beauxbatons students, including three stunningly pretty girls, rose from their seats, and almost the entirety of the hall cheered. "The Durmstrang Institute Basilisks!" seven northerners arose, and applause and whispers of, "That's Krum's son," or, "Did you hear Viktor Krum's kid is playing?" filled the hall. "And of course, the Hogwarts School Dragons!" the reaction was better than expected, as everyone in the hall clapped as hard as they could. They could see that Hogwarts was a worthy rival. Albus rose from his seat, standing firm and tall next to his fellow Quidditch players, and for once in his life he felt united with the other Houses. No more different ties or scarves; for the remainder of the year, Hogwarts students were united under the colors of gold and silver.

"Thank you all for that warm welcome," continued Canton as the applause died down. "Each team will be attending lessons based on their grade level, and they will dorm with a student group already assigned to them. The first matches will take place the weekend after next, with Hogwarts versus Uagadou, and Durmstrang versus Mahoutokoro. The following weekend will host the next matches, those of Beauxbatons versus Selvamago, and Koldovstoretz versus Aquila. I certainly hope that this event will prove to be internationally cooperative, and that we all will make many new friends. Now, if Aquila Academy would please show our guests to the dining hall, we have a feast to devour."


	4. The Dream

Albus Potter and the Dream

The feast was absolutely amazing, in the most informal explanation possible. Curved tables were lined around the dining hall, almost like an amphitheater, barring the characteristic incline. On the tables were hundreds of gleaming silver plates and brilliant bronze goblets, each draped with napkins showing the Aquila Academy seal. Albus and Scorpius sat down at a table in the fourth row where three students were already sitting. The first was a tall girl with defined muscles, who was wearing the Aquila uniform with a backwards baseball cap. Next to her sat a scrawny bespectacled boy who was shuddering and staring intently at his plate. Lastly, a boy with ruffled blonde hair and a somewhat strained smile sat with an iPhone in hand, fiddling with the wiring.

"You're that Potter kid," said the scrawny boy, not taking his eyes off the plate, "I'm Samuel Morgan."

Taking in the off-putting comment, Albus opened his mouth, but he could not get any words out before the muscly girl started talking.

"I'm Carly Gonzalez, and I've heard all about your dad. Did he ever tell you about how he defeated the Dark Lord?"

"What am I, chopped liver?" Scorpius asked irritably.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco Lucius and Astoria Asphodel Malfoy. Birthday is November 16th, blood status is pure-blood, and current place of residence is Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire," the scrawny boy said, again keeping the plate in his line of sight.

"Don't ask," the blonde boy said, "he just knows stuff. Elliott Rosenberg, great to meet you."

"Hello Elliott, Carly, and Samuel. Er, are you excited for the tournament?" Albus asked.

"Definitely," said Carly at once, "You can bet I'm rooting for Hogwarts. My dad went there, and so many famous people did too – Dumbledore, Merlin, your dad . . ."

A loudspeaker screeched, drowning out Carly's statement, and Professor Canton's voice boomed throughout the hall.

"Let's eat!"

The plates in front of them filled with food as nearly invisible nymphs frolicked through the hall, delivering delicious meals of anything from pasta to filet mignon. The goblets filled at once with a blueish liquid bearing no resemblance to any drink or potion Albus had ever seen. Not at all anxious to find out the effects, he decided to take his attention off the goblet.

"So," Elliott started with a mouth full of food, "You got any cool Quidditch maneuvers to show us in the matches?"

"I, er, no. I guess I could try a Dragomir Fumble."

"That one move where you drop the Quaffle but then dive under to catch it again?" Carly asked interestedly.

Albus tried to speak again, but was interrupted by Elliott. _Are all Americans this talkative?_ thought Albus.

"I've never been big on Quidditch, though. My whole family's full of Quodpot players – my dad played professional for the Minneapolis Blizzards, and my grandpa played minor league for the Houston Golems."

The entire meal went on like this; Albus or Scorpius would try to speak, only to be immediately talked over by Carly or Elliott, and Samuel would occasionally say something absentmindedly. Albus was overjoyed when dinner had finished, and he approached one of the teachers to find his sleeping quarters.

"Where do I go next?"

"Hogwarts, right? In that case, you're going to want to go to the third floor and make a left into the Hall of Flags. Then, someone will help you with the password by the Oregon flag."

"Thanks!"

Albus and Scorpius broke off into a run, sprinting up two flights of stairs and turning left sharply. The Hall of Flags opened up in front of them, and they ran to a blue flag donning the word "Oregon."

"Need the password?" asked a voice.

Albus was puzzled, as he couldn't find the voice. Then again, disembodied voices weren't exactly abnormal in the wizarding world.

"Back here," it said again, and the flag swayed.

Scorpius pulled back the flag, and an annoyed golden beaver was beckoning to the left. A door was behind the flag, and it led to what Albus presumed was a common room.

"Just for next time, the password's 'Portland'," said the beaver.

It was already ten o'clock, and Albus was extremely tired. He found his way up to the boys' rooms and found his things spread out at a bed labeled with his name. Scorpius's name was on the next bed over, and unfortunately, the other beds had the names "Elliott Rosenberg" and "Samuel Morgan." Albus didn't care, however, and promptly went to sleep.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus found himself reliving his past. He was eleven years old once again, standing in the Great Hall as Professor Flitwick called out his name. The old and frayed Sorting Hat was sitting on a stool, and he walked up to it. However, he didn't do it of his own accord, merely as if he were a passenger in a vehicle on a predetermined path.

The hat was set on his head, and a voice whispered in his ear.

 _Not Slytherin? Your father said the same thing._

"I can't be Slytherin – so many bad wizards," Albus grumbled.

 _Think about Merlin, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Horace Slughorn, and even your father would have done well in Slytherin. You're not so much unlike him._

"Not Slytherin," Albus mumbled through gritted teeth, "I don't want to be evil."

 _That's not really what you feel._

"I _don't_ want to be evil."

 _Slytherin doesn't make you evil, but choosing to be evil does. You show cunning, ambition, resourcefulness, and an understanding of free will. All traits that Slytherin values._

"What about Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw? Or even Hufflepuff?"

 _Many traits of all indeed. The daring of Gryffindor, the wit of Ravenclaw, and the loyalty of Hufflepuff. But alas, I say that Slytherin fits you more that it would have ever fit your father. You can find many friends and make many connections, and even perform feats of greatness. That is what you want, right? You want to rise above your father, to step out from under his shadow of glory._

"I can't be Slytherin! My family would hate me!"

 _Would they now? Your father expressed his indifference to your placement of House just this morning, did he not? Your sister loves you with all her might, and your brother loves you the same, no matter how much he teases you. Motherly love is one of the few things one cannot live without, and your mother will never truly stop loving you. Your House does not matter to the ones who love you._

"Stop egging me into this!"

The past changed. The story changed from how Albus remembered it, and the voice of Carly Gonzalez rang out in his ears.

"Did he ever tell you how he defeated the Dark Lord?"

Albus's vision was warped, and he suddenly felt free reign. The dream wasn't controlling him anymore, but the other way around. But then Carly's voice rang out again, speaking words Albus had never heard her speak before.

"Did he ever really love you? You know what is ahead of you, in your heart of hearts."

Albus struggled, but he felt like he was stuck in quicksand. The Great Hall distorted around him, the Sorting Hat strangled the top of his head, and the windows broke with a high pitched scream. The scene changed to a dark forest, with only moonlight illuminating the ground from the canopy. Two figures were covered in shrouds, huddled over a small figure that Albus knew too well.

"Tell me, Albus Severus Potter, is this real, or is it just an illusion?"

The high, cold voice pierced Albus's ears like a knife, and the cloaked figures turned around with their wands at the ready.

"Sit," the voice said again, and the scene changed to a decrepit attic. Albus was forced down into a small wooden chair, and the two figures sat down next to the source of the voice. " _Feats of greatness_ ," the voice said mockingly, "I always knew that Sorting Hat had no brains. I hope you're wondering why you're here."

Albus tried to speak, but he felt invisible hands clenched around his throat. He looked up, and two shadowy dementors were choking him.

"Some people never learn. Bellatrix, Wormtail, can you fetch the prophecy?"

The two shrouded figures hovered away, returning shortly thereafter with a bright blue ball.

"Now, should I reveal this information to you, or should I leave it to some big man like your father to tell you?" asked the voice.

"Tell – tell me now!" Albus struggled, the dementors increasing their grasp.

"Potter, you don't know who I am, do you boy? I don't think someone currently locked in a dream should be screaming at Lord Voldemort."

"TELL ME NOW!" Albus screamed, and the dementors were now almost cutting off all circulation to his brain.

"Tut, tut, Potter. Every time you do that, they will increase their hold. In fact, I don't think I need you here at all. Consider your options, for I am to return soon, and danger will grab hold of the world like never before. Avada Kedavra."

A blast of green light hit him, and he woke up, screaming.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR, YOU IDIOT?" Scorpius bellowed.

Albus took a look at the clock, which now read 2:52 AM, and back at Scorpius. Elliott and Samuel were now awake as well, and they looked less than happy.

"V-Voldemort . . . he said – he said he's coming back. To – to consider m-my options," Albus panted, a cold sweat falling down his face.

"Al, You-Know-Who isn't coming back. It was a dream," Scorpius said calmly.

"But it wasn't a dream, Scorp!" Albus yelled, "I was there, and he was there! And two others – Bellatrix and Wormtail, he said – and he said he's coming back."

"Al, You-Know-Who is dead!" Scorpius said sternly.

"But he's coming back! He's got some sort of prophecy and some magic, and he's coming back! Tell someone, please!"

"He can't be coming back! He's dead!"

"This is Voldemort we're talking about! He's found a way to come back, and he will! He trapped me in a dream, for God's sake!"

"We have to tell Professor Canton," said Samuel, who jumped out his bed at once.

Albus and Scorpius followed Samuel and Elliott to Canton's office, which was on the ninth floor, and they were careful not to be seen by the lurking security trolls.

"Come in," Canton said singingly as the four students rapped on his door.

"Professor Canton, Potter had a dream about You-Know-Who," Samuel said quickly.

"And you came up here for a dream? Dreams aren't real, they're just fantasy," said Canton angrily.

"But it wasn't a dream! He trapped me in an alternate reality, and he was there! _He killed me in another form of reality!_ " Albus yelled.

"I've been telling you about the signs for months, Professor," said a new voice, one that sounded familiar.

"Professor Mortelux!" Albus sighed, and the suave man stepped out from the shadows, wearing a pinstriped suit as always.

"Potter, Malfoy, you'll be sleeping in here for tonight. It's much too dangerous right now. Morgan, Rosenberg, back to bed," Mortelux ordered.

"Atlas, you can't do this-" Canton protested.

"I can, because the Dark Lord will return, and he just confessed it to the person he's most afraid of right now. He's heard that prophecy, and he knows how to return!" Mortelux snarled. "Potter, get some sleep. I'm afraid that a good nights' sleep may be the only source of refuge we will have for a couple of months."


	5. Dragons vs Erumpents

The Dragons vs. the Erumpents

Albus was deeply shaken by the dream he had experienced two weeks before – he could barely pay attention in any classes and the only person he could talk to was Scorpius. Thankfully, another event was looming over his head and it took his mind off of the dream. Hogwarts was playing Uagadou that morning, and he rushed out of bed to get to the newly erected Quidditch Pitch.

"'Morning Potter. That makes everyone."

Harvey Cracknell was standing firm at the front of the team in glimmering gold and silver Quidditch robes, with the Hogwarts crest imposed on his chest. The robes were the same for the rest of the team, but when Cracknell wore them, it made them look even more important and valuable – Cracknell was just that sort of person.

Albus looked around at his team; Anderson and Smith looked passive but mildly excited, Chang bore a strong expression which contrasted greatly with her dainty facial features, and James had an insane-looking smile that would have driven most people away had they seen it. But what Albus was interested was Viola, and how her hair fell perfectly around her face, draping down on her robes, and how her smile only increased her beauty . . .

"Alright, this is a super important game today!" Cracknell said excitedly. "These Uagadou fellows, I read up on their playing style, and they try to hit you with Bludgers a lot. So, try to avoid them and keep your eyes on the other players. Anderson and I will have to deflect a lot of Bludgers, but you Chasers will still need to weave in and out of some tight situations. Chang, get the Snitch as fast as you can. Potter – er, James – keep your head up and the Quaffle out. We've practicing a lot over these past few weeks, and we will win this! HOGWARTS!"

"HOGWARTS!" echoed the team, and they thrust their broomsticks into the air.

The doors opened out to the pitch, which was as wonderful and marble-filled as Aquila Academy. The stands were made of marble and mahogany wood, and the towers on the sides were made from marble as well. Albus could tell that a lot of Galleons were put into this competition.

"Welcome to the first match of the International Wizarding School Quidditch Cup!" said the booming voice of Professor Canton.

Albus looked around the stadium to find him, and he saw him accompanied by various important people. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the British Minister for Magic, was standing next to him, alongside a wizard with curly brown hair and a moustache, who might have been the American Minister for Magic. Other Ministers were standing around him as well, including a Japanese man in billowing robes of purple, and a French woman wearing a sky blue pantsuit. Also with Canton were the Headmasters of the seven other schools competing, two of which he actually recognized – Professor Flitwick, small as ever, was wearing tiny green robes and was deep in conversation with Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons, who was the polar opposite of Flitwick, being larger than even Hagrid.

"Brooms at the ready," said Canton, and both teams mounted their brooms. "GO!"

Albus kicked off the ground and nearly grabbed the Quaffle, but was shoved aside by an Uagadou player. While turning around, he saw that Viola had stolen the Quaffle back. She flew faster than Albus had ever seen her fly before, and before long a roar of applause from gold-clad spectator had filled the pitch.

"Ten-zero for Hogwarts!" announced Canton, and the man who looked like either the Uagadou Headmaster or the Minister for their home country threw his face into his hands.

The Quaffle was passed to an Uagadou Chaser – "And that's Magoro with the Quaffle," – he scored in a flash of bronze. Albus grabbed the Quaffle on the rebound, dodging a Bludger in the process, and he passed to Smith. Smith was then ganged up upon by the two Uagadou Beaters, and he passed back to Albus. He sped forth and disappeared in a blur, but when he threw the Quaffle . . .

"Mbanefo hits Potter out of the sky, and that's a penalty to Hogwarts!"

Albus recovered from the fall and took the Quaffle for the penalty shot, and he tried to throw it again, but the same Uagadou Beater knocked him out of the sky once more. He heard a whistle and blacked out.

"Potter, get up!"

Cracknell was hovering over his face, slapping his arm to wake him up.

"What's the score?" asked Albus.

"230-140. We're being destroyed out there, but that one Beater bloke was kicked off the pitch. We've been playing Smith's friend Moore as substitute, but he's nothing compared to you. Now get out there and throw that Quaffle!" Cracknell roared triumphantly.

Albus hopped on his Thunderbird II and ran out to the pitch. Viola tossed him the Quaffle and he flew off, but another hit of misfortune struck him; the Quaffle was burning his hands.

"Potter, pick up the Quaffle!" roared Cracknell.

Albus picked up the Quaffle in a dive, but it again burnt his hands. Viola caught his fumble this time, but the rest of the team looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Someone tampered with the Quaffle!" Albus yelled, "How come it's not burning your hands?"

"Drop it, Potter," sniggered the Uagadou Seeker, "Oh wait, you already have."

"It seems that Potter's having an argument with Madaki, but Chang's got the Snitch! 290-230! Hogwarts wins!" Canton exclaimed.

In the distance, Albus could see Scorpius punching another spectator, but he couldn't see who it was. All he knew was that he made a failure of himself in front of the entire wizarding world.

"Great job out there, Potter," said a voice.

After the game, Albus headed back into Aquila Academy when he was visited by Samuel Morgan, Carly Gonzalez, and Elliott Rosenberg.

"What do you three want?" Albus asked angrily.

"Only to congratulate you on your _spectacular_ performance," Elliott chuckled.

"Piss off," Albus snarled, and Elliott rose his wand.

A flash of red light hit Albus square in the chest, and he was knocked over. Scorpius came running to the scene, throwing three successive curses at Elliott, who blocked them all. Carly and Samuel joined the fight, throwing curses and jinxes as well. Albus leapt to his feet and created a shield around himself and Scorpius, but Carly easily shattered it.

"Incendio!" yelled Albus, and the spell missed its target but lit a statue on fire.

"Crucio!" Samuel screamed, and even though the spell missed, everyone near stopped in their tracks.

Professor Canton strode into the hall, but looked appalled at what he saw; the skirmish had left several pillars cracked and many things on fire. The three Aquila aggressors hastily put their wands away, so only Scorpius and Albus had their wands raised.

"Malfoy! Potter!" Canton bellowed, which was very uncharacteristic of him given what Albus had seen beforehand. "You are guests at my school, and you desecrate it?"

The surrounding bystanders roared in indignation, screaming that Samuel had cast the Cruciatus Curse, and that the Aquila students started the battle.

"My students attack others? Preposterous! Detention for all of you who say so, and Potter and Malfoy, you are banned from the pitch for the next Hogwarts game!"

The crowd yelled profanities at Canton, and Scorpius and Albus trudged off into the distance, angry at everyone and everything.


End file.
